Last at Dawn
by KLFoxglove
Summary: So many questions. So little answers. Ienzo seeks those answers. Post-BBS. Ienzo centric. Can be considered a series of drabbles of sorts.
1. Thoughts

**Last at Dawn.**

_I need to run through this again,_

It was strangely easy for people to ignore a child running through the streets.

_Go over the facts again, and think clearly and carefully_

And at the speed this child was going, no one would notice his red face and damp cheeks.

* * *

_Sorry for the briefness, next chapter will be slightly longer. As a word of warning, none of the chapters will be particularly long, as this was origonally one long oneshot, but I broke it down because of all the breaks I put in it. I intend on uploading the next "chapter" today as well, the rest will come in the following week. _

_~KLFoxglove_


	2. Flowers

**Last at Dawn.**

"Ienzo, be a dear and set up the outside stalls, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

A glance cast at the large, spectacular castle, lasting only a second before the small statured twelve year old began his first task of the day. Setting up stalls for a woman's flower shop was a far cry from what Ienzo had grown used to in the past few years. He was much more at home either reading books considered to be beyond his understanding, or strolling through the hallways eating ice cream with a man he'd come to see as a father figure.

"Once you're done there, you can help me arrange the boquets, ok?"

The woman he was doing errands for was.. large, to put it bluntly, but Ienzo would never say that to her face. She was a kind woman who'd been generous enough to offer shelter from the rain when he had taken to the streets. Before he knew it, he was running errands for her, all in return for continued food and shelter. Physical labour wasn't one of his favorite pastimes, but if it helped him to live, it was good enough.

Besides, it was better than sitting around doing nothing, since this woman, nice as she was, had very uninteresting books lining her shelves.

_It has been a week, exactly,_ he thought, _so it must be safe to assume they care not for me_

"Ma'am, would it be ok if I get some ice cream when I am done?" He asked politely. The woman he was placing boquets with smiled a kind smile, she could never get over how refined his speech was, for someone so young.

"Now, Ienzo, there's nothing stopping you, you know that," She replied, carefully making sure her flowers were arranged correctly, "Do you have any munny? Would you like to borrow some?"

"Thank you," He replied, placing the last of the flower boquets, "You do not need to loan me any Munny, I have enough of my own, but thank you anyway,"

* * *

_In case anyone is wondering, I made Ienzo be twelve years old. I always find it amusing when a young kid speaks so posh-like, C8. _

_Actually, I sometimes type that way as well. Uuhhh..._

_Next update; maybe tomorrow?  
_

_~KLFoxglove  
_


	3. Ice Cream

**Last at Dawn**

Simply buying and eating a sea-salt ice cream both brought a smile to Ienzo's face and saddened him. On one hand, it was a truly unique flavoured ice cream, and he couldn't get enough of it. It also heavily reminded him of Ansem the Wise. However, this was also the reason why it also saddened him.

He had sat himself down on a wall, from which he could view most of the town below him. He also had a near perfect view of the castle he once lived in. Ienzo sighed, and looked to it longingly. If things hadn't had changed so much, he'd still be there.

_It is the fault of my own that I'm here, though,_ he thought to himself, sighing. _I had to run away... because something was going on that I did not fully understand._

He took another bite of his ice cream.

_All starting with when Xehanort turned up. He had no memories, if I remember correctly._

He gave another, more suspicious glance at the castle.

_Then the experiments, ones which I had a hand in, yet did not at the same time,_

He pulled the ice cream away from his mouth.

_Then Ansem got mad, and banned the experiments for a reason I never learned,_

The twelve year old let out one long, deep sigh, and continued eating his ice cream.

_This entire business is like a jigsaw puzzle. I have so many pieces, but am missing so much more,_

He leaped off the wall and began his walk back to his temporary home.

_Some investigation needs to be done, it seems_

* * *

_Short short short. ;p_

_Well, all the chapters will be short. Just cause._

_~KLFoxglove_


	4. Flashback Run

**Last at Dawn**

_**A week ago, evening.**_

_I cannot stop running, and I have tears streaming down my face. I have just been told that Ansem, my teacher and my family, has left. The reason given is that he was furious with us. Furious with what? Braig suggested it had something to do with Xehanort's experiments, one which I rarely took part in._

_Nobody bothers to stop and wonder why I am running wildly and crying uncontrollably. It is possible they had not even noticed me. I am **that** small._

_I only stop when there is no one around, and when I am a fair distance from the castle. At evening, it begins to look rather onimous. My mind begins to get frightened by the sight, which I suppose is what happens when a twelve year old has a mild breakdown._

_I attempt to think through what I have been told, but it does not work. I am far too upset to think clearly, and these tears will not stop falling. I hear a strange noise behind me, and I turn._

_It is Braig, and my fragile mind percieves him as a menacing figure. His glare does not help at all. Neither does his yellowed eye._

_"Why did'ya run outta the castle, squirt?" He asks me in that ridiculous accent of his. I wipe off any lingering tears and attempt to straighten myself up. I give him a glare._

_"Ohoho, were you cryin'?" He snorts. He holds an irritating grin on his face. He looks more annoying than menacing now, as my mind clears._

_"You were lying," I tell him confidently. He gives another irritating snort._

_"Don't be stupid, boy! I wouldn't lie to you, never ever!" I know that he is lying, because something tells me so._

_"Then do tell why Ansem would simply leave with no warning, and without me, at least?" Because it makes no sense to me that he would leave without informing me._

_And it also bothers me why he would leave _without_ me._

_"Ha! Listen, kid, we've been through this, I explained it already, it ain't my fault if you refuse to even listen,"_

_He told me Ansem left because of the experiments he and the other's were doing. The ones which Ansem had told them to dessist. According to Braig, I was left behind because of suspition. He was under the assumption that I also had a hand, due to it bieng my idea to construct that lab._

_Of course, he never knew I was asked to do so by Xehanort._

_I do not believe him, simply because I know Ansem better. He would inquire into the situation, not abandon it. Something is wrong. But I do not know what it is._

_I am beginning to feel angry, my hands ball into fists._

_"I know that is a** lie**, Braig! I know Ansem better than that! **I know he would never leave me!**"_

_For some reason I am crying again, and I feel sudden saddness instead of anger. Braig now has a stone face and he glares at me coldly._

_"Fine, suit yourself," And he leaves. I collapse onto my knees and cry my eyes out. There is no one to comfort me. I am alone._

_And I wonder what really happened to my only family._

_

* * *

_

_A flashback for you all. 83_

_~KLFoxglove_


	5. Silence

**Last at Dawn.**

_I know that those experiments of Xehanort's have changed them somewhat,_

Ienzo sat on a windowsill of the house he temporarily occupied, the owner, a large woman, fast asleep in her bedroom. It's nightfall. The twelve year old stared intensely at the castle in the distance, trying to make sense of the events from the week before.

_I get the feeling that they are all involved with Ansem's dissappearance,_ He thought to himself, looking out at a few small, black creatures walking a street a distance away,_ And of the sudden appreance of whatever those creatures are,_

Ienzo did not want to go to sleep. Not yet. He wanted to figure out the puzzle before him, to solve it. He hopped off his makeshift seat and quietly exited the house - _I will be back before she wakes up_ - and walked slowly down the silent, empty street.

_Silence is always comforting, yet incredibly eerie,_ He thought to himself, walking slowly through the night.

* * *

_83_

_~KLFoxglove_


	6. Flashback Favours

**Last at Dawn.**

_  
**A few weeks ago, day.**_

_"So, you will do that for me, will you?"_

_Xehanort must be holding the world's biggest fake smile at this moment, as if to reassure me that what he is asking of me is well intentioned and not a bad idea in any way. I lift my only visible eyebrow in response. He sighs, in slight annoyance it seems, I can hardly tell with him._

_"Please don't give me that look, Ienzo, I am asking a favour, as a friend, you understand that, right?"_

_I can hardly call us friends. Collegues? Accuaintances? Something like that. But I understand that what he is asking of me must be for a good cause, I have overheard him speak of it with Braig and Even, and I do trust those two more. If they agree, then I suppose I should do this as a favour._

_Best to keep on their good sides, at least._

_"I could do that," I reply, gaining a clearly pleased expression from Xehanort, "But I must ask, why must I carry this task? It must not be too difficult for you to ask?"_

_I saw Xehanort go into some form of deep thought, possibly trying to think of the best way to reply to my inquiry. I hold an apathetic expression, it must not be that hard to reply to me, of all people._

_"Simply put, the Master seems to trust you the most, he'd probably do it for sure if it was you asking, since I haven't been here long, and it seems he doesn't trust me fully yet,"_

_I do not know why, but something about that sentance bothers me. I ignore it for the time bieng._

_"Then I suppose I should go do it now," I stated, turning away from the older man and making my way to Master's study._

_I faintly hear Xehanort thanking me from down the corridor. I only hope I am doing the right thing, asking Master to build an extra lab._

_A thought occurs to me; why do they need it?_

* * *

_Xehanort asks Ienzo a biiiig favour.._

_~KLFoxglove_


	7. Plan

**Last at Dawn.**

_They seem to have become careless enough to leave the front gate undguarded, I see_

Ienzo stood in front of a large gateway that partially open. It led to a sloped pathway which in turn led to the front doors of the enormous castle. Hesitating slightly, he walked forward.

His late night stroll had somehow led to him concluding that, in order to obtain answers, he must return to the scene in question. He had decided that, as soon as it was morning and that he had sufficient rest, he'd head to the castle to some stealth research. He wasn't sure how he was going to achieve this, but knew he couldn't hang about and think about it forever. He had to act.

_But, will the front doors also be unguarded..?_

To his relief, there was no one outside the large foreboding doors. He slowly walked towards them, silently hoping that he would not get discovered.

_What could be so important that Dilan and Aeleus would abandon their posts?_ Ienzo wondered to himself as he stopped short of the shut doors. _Is there another way in? I am only aware of this direct approach.._

The twelve year old stood, hand on chin, pondering his next move. It needed to go smoothly. He needed to be undetected.

_Perhaps it is not so bad to be so small after all_ Ienzo thought, a smile materializing upon his face.

* * *

_I'm quite ill right now, maybe that's why this update was delayed?_

_~KLFoxglove_


	8. Questions

**Last at Dawn.**

_I had thought their experimentation only sought to extract Xehanort's memories, but I guess I was mistaken. In my little espionage mission, during which I was never caught, thankfully, I had learned that they are researching the actual darkness of a person's heart, they are seeking to control this darkness. I can somewhat conclude that it was their experimentation that created these "heartless", these creatures of darkness, who feed on the hearts of people. People have been used, it explains the dissapearances. But I have not gained all the answers which I seek, I suppose I must actually rejoin them for those. This will be my last night with the flower lady, but I will not tell her. I will let her believe there is nothing amiss, and, when the time is right, I shall make my leave._

_Soon I will recieve the very answers I've been searching for;_

_Where is Master Ansem, and why did he leave?_

* * *

_I didn't abandon this, I've been busy with University work. I've finished all that needed to be done, so I'll get to work finishing up the next few minichapters (lulz) and uploading them as they're done. _

_Anyway, think of this as a little journal entry of Ienzo's._

_~KLFoxglove_


	9. Slipping

**Last at Dawn.**

_It appears as if these experimentations have affected them all. I remember us all bieng close, less like aquaintances, more like friends (The exception with me bieng Xehanort, I could never bring myself to like him for some reason). But now.. there is tension. Dilan and Aeleus, who were once as close as brothers, often argue over meaningless things, and I can clearly tell that Even, too, is beginning to like everyone less and less, and that includes me, to my disbelief. Xehanort has torn a hole in all of us, and yes, I do include myself, which makes me believe that perhaps his amnesia was a lie._

_I had taken part in some of these experiments recently, and the feelings of darkness around me both frightens me, and intrigues me._

_When I think of it now, I feel utterly terrified at the notion._

_Another interesting fact about this, is my senses. More specifically my sense of smell. It may sound strange to some, but I can smell the darkness. Not only that, but it's amount, and intensity. I recognise everyone within this castle by scent, and I do not even need to be within the same room to know they are here._

_How **fascinating.**_

_I admit I am scared. But my curiosity is far, far too strong._

_I think I am slipping._

* * *

_8C Onoes._

_~KLFoxglove_


	10. Flashback Curiosity

**Last at Dawn**

_I could clearly tell that Xehanort was angry._

_He seemed calm enough when he shut the doors of Ansem's office. But once he was at least three feet away, his brows creased, and he megan murmuring a series of disgruntled noises._

_He walked straight past me, not even aknowledging me. I had an inkling of what he was so frustrated over, but I wanted to know more about it._

_So I gently knocked on Ansem's door._

_I entered once Ansem gave vocal permission, and once I begn entering, I saw that he wasn't alone like I first thought. He had a visitor, a rather large black mouse who gave a sort of regal, yet friendly aura._

_"O-oh, my apologies, I did not know you had a guest.." I made to double-back on myself, however Ansem beckoned me in with a hand gesture. I continued letting myself in, and shut the door behind me. I stood as tall as I could and tried to appear as curteous as possible._

_"Come over here, Ienzo," Ansem asked, glittering his request with the kind smile that always makes me feel warm and welcome. Smiling slightly myself, I walked over to him, not daring to make eye contact with his guest._

_"My friend," He began, turning me around so that I faced his guest, "This is my youngest apprentice, Ienzo". So he had meant to show me off? Hardly surprising._

_"Ienzo," He began again, facing me. I craned my head slightly to bring his face into my line of vision. Sometimes having my hair cover one half of my face is not so pleasing. "This is King Mickey,"._

_King? This mouse is a king? I barely managed to contain my surprise. King Mickey smiled graciously at me._

_"Nice t'meetchya, Ienzo!" He heartily stated. I knew he was bieng completely sincere about his happiness, and this warmed me a little._

_"Likewise, your majesty," I replied curteously, giving a slight bow to finish._

_"Now," Ansem began, catching my attention once again. I looked up at him. "There must be a reason why you're here, Ienzo. What is it?"_

_I did not need to think about it._

_"I saw Xehanort storming through the corridors, I simply wish to know what has him so rattled,"_

_For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of rage burn through Ansem's eyes, but it quickly dissapated._

_"I just told him to stop his research, nothing for you to get curious about,"_

_But I already am._

_"Oh, those experiments? Xehanort refuses to tell me about those,"_

_"And with good reason!"_

_Ansem's bellow was so unexpected that it caused me jump slightly. I knew then that I was treading on thin ice._

_"Ienzo, please do me a favour," I nod, "Do not follow in whatever Xehanort does. Do not become involved in his research. Understand?"_

_Not completely. But I do know that whatever it was that Xehanort and the others were up to, Ansem was not pleased in the slightest about it. I felt that I had to abide by Ansem's request, and inquire no more into the matter._

_"I understand, Sir,"_

_He gave me that warm smile I love so much. It put me at ease._

_"Good. Now, run along now, Mickey and I have much to talk about,"_

_I did as he asked, but stopped as I reached the door, and turned to face the two once again. I meant to say something at that moment, but I never did. I continued on my way, leaving the room and entering the corridor._

_Ansem had told me not to bother with Xehanort's work, but with a curiosity as strong as mine, that is one task that would prove to be difficult to maintain._

* * *

_Oh look, another flashback._

_And lol, Mickey has only one line. _

_~KLFoxglove_


	11. Fall

**Last at Dawn**

"Ienzo, get up," Dilan stated, shaking the sleeping child lightly.

"ngg, whatever for?" Was the response he recieved, he frowned slightly.

"Xehanort wishes to see us, all of us, so you'd better be quick", and with that, the large man marched out of the small bedroom.

_what a.. **charming** manner of waking me up,_

Noting the probable urgency of this suprise meeting of Xehanort's, the twelve year old stumbled out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes, just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked to his bed for a moment, contemplating wether or not to tidy it, but decided the meeting was more important. With that, Ienzo walked briskly out of his little room.

----------

Everyone was waiting, patiently and impatiently, depending on the person, for Ienzo's appearence in Ansem the Wise's study. Xehanort had sat himself atop the desk of his former mentor, while the other apprentices stood around the room quietly. All eyes fell on the door as it opened with little Ienzo walking through. Even, a tall and lanky blonde haired man, huffed.

"Taking your time, were you?" he remarked, but was silences by a quick glance from Xehanort. Ienzo positioned himself in a far corner of the room, leaving a considerable distance between himself and his fellow apprentices.

Xehanort looked over his team once, before clearing his throat.

_I do wonder what it is that Xehanort wishes to share.._

"Friends," The man began. Ienzo mentally scoffed. "I have been reviewing our research tirelessly over and over, but we seem to not be making any progress. This simply will not do,"

"Huh, what else could we do at this point?" Braig retorted, but Xehanort paid no heed.

"We have gathered many vital information about the darkness, its uses, and, of course, the heartless."

Ienzo barely managed to keep himself from shuddering. He may have no longer feared the darkness, but the heartless were always a cause of unsettlement for the child. He normally only observed during those research times.

"But! It is not enough. I have thought long and hard on this, and I have come with a solution; we must dive into darkness"

Ienzo was thouroughly surprised. _Dive into darkness_? That would almost certainly mean death, or _worse_.

_What is he thinking? Is this rational?_

The twelve year old kept his calm, he had managed for so long to keep up the charade that he was doing the research for much the same reasons as they were, when in fact it was all done to find information on Ansem the Wise's disappearance. He could not afford to lose it now, he just couldn't.

He wanted to feel shocked and surprised at the fact that the apprentices were actually considering it themselves, but found he couldn't.

_Is this what it all came to? To the point where I cannot even trust my closest friends..?_

"Then, we have agreed, we will do this" Xehanort announced. Just as soon as he had said that, masses upon masses of heartless appeared out of nowhere and began engulfing the amnesiac apprentice. Within seconds, he was gone.

Ienzo instinctively backed into a corner, watching with acute horror as his fellow apprentices, his _friends_ also fell to the black creatures.

_How could they allow this?_

....

_W-why am **I** considering it?!_

Ienzo was more than terrified. There was only so much a child could go through before it would become too much, and for Ienzo, it had reached that breaking point. He wasn't only scared of the creatures that inched closer to him each time he blinked, but of the fact that a part of him was /willing/ to go through with this. Just as suddenly as these thoughts came, Ienzo snapped his head upwards, and looked across the room.

And stared directly at a portrait of his mentor, Ansem the Wise.

Every bit of terror, unease and discomfort left him for a brief moment, as he thought about the man who had gone so suddenly from his life without warning. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. And he was content.

_I will fall,_

Ienzo cast a glance to the heartless who were just starting to tug at his feet, then started back at the portrait.

_I ask this once, Master_

The kid apprentice closed his eyes for what he believed to be the last time.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

A tear rolled down his cheek.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

_Uhh, this feels rather rushed. Ahh._

_Anyways, only one part left. _

_~KLFoxglove_


	12. Zexion

**Last at Dawn.**

_Dark_

_Darkness._

_Nothing but darkness._

_..._

_Is this what dying feels like?_

_It is.. cold._

_Why.._

_.._

_Why do I not feel..._

_Sad? Scared? Confused?_

_Where are.. my feelings?_

_My.. emotions?_

_.._

_...._

_I feel so..._

_Empty._

_-------_

_"Ienzo. Get up"_

_This calm and commanding voice. It could only be.._

_I open my eyes and squint towards where this voice came from. I do not even need my eyesight to confirm who it is. My nose has already told me._

_It is Xehanort._

_I do what he says, and I notice that I stand at his chest._

_Taller than normal. How.. interesting._

_Or it would be, if I could feel._

_I notice Xehanort looks slightly different than when I last saw him. It is not that important._

_"Good. You survived. You're strong,"_

_And this means..?_

_He gave a slight chuckle as he scrutinized me. I know that was fake._

_"And you're taller,"_

_.. How did I become taller within a matter of moments?_

_"You are our number six. You'll be known as ... Zexion, from this moment on,"_

_And why would that be? What am I a number six of?_

_"Come, Zexion, our number six, any questions you may, no, will have shall be answered in due course,"_

_He .. summoned a portal of sorts that appeared as a large black mass. Had I had my emotions, I am sure I would be terrified of the sight. But I am not. He walked through it.. and I instinctively followed._

_I feel as though I am no longer who I thought I was. I am not Ienzo, the twelve year old child adopted by Ansem the Wise and his apprentices._

_I am Zexion._

_I am a nobody._

_

* * *

_

_Aaaand there we have it. Done~_

_~KLFoxglove_


End file.
